


A Kiss In The Dark

by whatserusername



Series: A Kiss In The Dark [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatserusername/pseuds/whatserusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves Ashton. Ashton loves Calum. They're the only ones who know, though, and Calum's dying to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the secret dating trope.

Ashton always figured that if he were to end up with any member of the band it would be Calum. They'd always had a great relationship, even when things were just platonic and now that they were more than friends he wondered what took them so long to get to this point. 

They started seeing each other months ago, long before this tour started. It was a lot harder for them to sneak around once touring began, but they made do, sharing hotel rooms and the back room of the tour bus if Luke and Michael were out or already asleep. 

The hotel rooms were the best for them, though. They could do whatever they wanted and not worry about being walked in on because they were the only ones with the keys. Not to mention the opportunities for shared showers and watching TV together while making out.

"Calum, move over," Ashton grumbled, pushing his shoulder into Calum's. 

"No, actually, I'm good here." Calum gave Ashton a teasing smirk, pushing back and cuddling in closer to Ashton's side. 

They were in their shared hotel room, watching TV on the couch in one of their first days off in weeks. 

"Don't act like you don't like having me so close, Ash," Calum moved his hand to Ashton's thigh, flexing his fingers over the strong muscles hidden just beneath the blond's basketball shorts. 

Ashton laughed, taking Calum's hand and holding it in his larger one, letting his thumb sweep to and fro over the back of it. "You caught me," he sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Don't get snarky," Calum laughed, letting go of Ashton's hand and moving in closer, "you know what that does to me."

A loud laugh rumbled out of Ashton and he swatted Calum back, trying to catch his breath. "Like it's my fault you're such a horndog." 

"Well, there's no denying the effect you have on me," Calum shrugged. His eyes moved briefly downward to Ashton's lips before he leaned in, kissing Ashton before he could say anything else. 

The kiss was slow and unhurried as hands wandered and seconds ticked by. Eventually Ashton broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath as Calum nipped down the column of his throat. 

"Turn up the TV, Calum," Ashton moved his hands into Calum's hair threading his long fingers through the dark strands. 

Calum leaned back to turn up the volume as Ashton put his feet up in the couch, laying back with his head against the armrest. He sat up to help Calum take off his shirt, lifting it over the brunet's head and tossing it behind the couch. Calum returned the favor, removing Ashton's shirt and doing away with it. 

Ashton traced his fingers over the tattoo on Calum's left collarbone, his eyes trained on the Roman numerals. He let his finger drift down to tease Calum's nipple, laughing at the way Calum shuddered in response. 

"So sensitive," Ashton teased, pulling Calum down over top of him. 

Calum laughed, rolling his hips into Ashton's. Their cocks rubbed together in a long, slow slide that had them both biting back moans. "That's not the only part of me that's sensitive," Calum joked, thrusting against Ashton again. 

Ashton pulled Calum down by the back of his neck, kissing him until he could no longer breathe. "Cal, I—"

"Calum? Ash?" 

They both turned toward the door at the sound of Luke's voice outside of their room. 

"Shit," Calum swore, leaping off of the couch and running over to his shirt. He put it on as quickly as he could, taking a second to adjust himself in his sweatpants. He turned to see what Ashton was doing, only to find that he was no longer on the couch. 

Calum opened the door, hoping he didn't look too disheveled. 

"Did you just wake up?" Luke asked, his eyes on Calum's wild hair. 

"Uh, yeah," Calum nodded, trying to make himself sound tired. "What's up?"

"Michael and I were gonna go get some lunch, you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Ashton answered as he walked out of the bathroom. He had changed from his shorts into a pair of black skinny jeans. Calum noticed the slight glimmer of sweat on his forehead and the red tint to his cheeks. The bastard. 

"Okay, we'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen." Luke said, turning to go back to his own room. 

Calum closed the door before turning to Ashton. "Did you just jerk off in the bathroom?"

"Maybe," Ashton shrugged, unable to hide his laughter. 

"That's no fair! What am I supposed to do about this?" Calum whined, palming the bulge in his pants. 

"You don't have to do anything," Ashton pulled Calum to the couch by the waist of his pants. "Let me." He sat Calum down on the couch before getting down onto his knees between Calum's legs. 

"Ash," Calum sighed when Ashton tugged his sweatpants down to his thighs. He watched with rapt attention as Ashton leaned in and took the head of Calum's cock into his mouth, moaning as he tasted the precome that'd gathered there. 

If there was one thing Calum appreciated about Ashton, it was the fact that he never drew things out. He never made Calum wait and he never teased, no matter how often Calum liked to drive him to the edge before giving in. Ashton always went straight for it, nearly swallowing Calum's dick in his efforts to quickly get him off. 

Calum moved one hand to Ashton's hair, grabbing a chunk of it in a closed fist as he moved his hips, fucking Ashton's mouth. He tugged on Ashton's hair, delighting in the way Ashton's moan sent waves of pleasure through his body. 

"Shit, your mouth is so good, babe," Calum rolled his head back, resting it on the back of the couch.

Ashton pulled off, breathing hard as he stroked Calum's cock with one of his hands. "Yeah? What about my hand?" He asked, rubbing his thumb just under the head. 

"Fucking amazing," Calum sighed, "don't stop. I'm gonna come."

"I want it," Ashton leaned in, sucking the head of Calum's cock as he jerked the shaft with his hand. Calum's hand tightened in Ashton's hair as he came, bucking as his orgasm rolled through him in waves. Ashton didn't let up, bringing Calum through it with soft licks and kisses as he came down. 

"Ash," Calum whined when Ashton rose from the ground, running a hand through his hair. 

"What?" Ashton panted, looking down at Calum. 

Calum pulled Ashton closer, reaching for the waist of his jeans. "Come on. Please. Let me—" 

"No." Ashton told him firmly, taking a step back. "Luke and Michael are going to be waiting for us downstairs in a few minutes. We have to get ready."

Calum let out an indignant sigh as he flopped back against the couch. He knew Ashton was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine. But I'm gonna suck your brain out through your dick the minute we get back here."

Ashton laughed, pulling Calum up from the couch and kissing him, groaning at the way their tongues slid together. 

"Come on," Calum moved his hands down to Ashton's ass, giving it a squeeze. "Let's stay in and meet them for dinner instead."

"No, Cal, they're going to wonder what we're doing in here." Ashton gave him one last kiss before stepping back and going to change his clothes. "They'd get suspicious and figure us out."

Calum rolled his eyes. It was Ashton's idea that they keep their relationship a secret. He said that it was only because they were just starting out and it'd be easier to keep things to themselves, but it had been seven months now and Calum was beginning to feel like there was something more there. 

"I'm sorry, and why is that such a bad thing?" He followed Ashton over to the bedroom, standing in the doorway and watching him pull a black tee shirt over his head. 

Ashton paused, putting his hands on his hips as he turned to the door. "Calum, I don't want to fight about this."

"Fine then. Let's not." He turned away from the bedroom and walked back to the couch, sitting down to put on his shoes. "Let's go have lunch with our friends and pretend like my dick wasn't just in your mouth five minutes ago."

"Don't be like that," Ashton sighed, pulling on a leather jacket. Calum didn't answer verbally, instead opting for a grunting sound that had Ashton walking over to him. "I know you want to tell them, but I'm not ready yet."

"I know that." Calum stood from the couch, folding his arms over his chest. "Doesn't stop me from feeling like your dirty little secret, though."

"Stop, just stop it.” Ashton sighed, trying not to raise his voice. “You know you're more to me than that."

"Do I? How am I supposed to know that when we can only be together when no one else is around?"

He heard the hurt in Calum's tone, and it sent a pang of guilt twisting through his gut. "We're not doing this now. We have to go," Ashton walked to the door and opened it before turning back to make sure Calum was following. 

Calum walked through the door, opting to take the stairs while Ashton waited for the elevator. 

Ashton got to the lobby and found Michael and Luke waiting, sitting on opposite ends of a couch. 

"It's about damn time," Michael groaned, standing up as Ashton approached them. "Where's Calum?"

"Uh, he took the stairs," Ashton answered with a shrug. "I guess he didn't get his cardio in this morning or something."

"That makes sense," Luke spoke up. "When I went to your room earlier he said he'd just woken up."

"Yeah, he slept in for a while," Ashton lied through his teeth. 

They were only waiting for a few minutes longer when Calum emerged from the stairwell, hands in the pockets of his sweats. He didn't look at Ashton as he walked through the group toward the door. 

The four of them walked a few blocks to whatever restaurant Michael had chosen and they had lunch, talking about their upcoming shows and updates to their set list. 

"So what's up with you today, Calum?" Luke asked, taking a sip of his drink. "You seem kind of down."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "Did you not get to jerk off in the shower this morning?"

"You're such a dick." Calum sighed as he got up from the table, throwing his napkin down as he made for the exit. "I'm gonna get some air."

The three watched Calum walk away before both Ashton and Luke turned to Michael. 

"Was that really necessary?" Luke asked, shaking his head. "He's clearly upset about something and now he doesn't want to talk to us."

"He'll come around," Ashton pushed his food around idly with his fork. 

"Do you know what's wrong?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No," Ashton lied again, "but I can find out." He got up from the table and followed the same path Calum had taken outside. He walked around the building and found Calum behind it with his hood up. 

Ashton walked up to him and took him by the arm. "Come back inside, Calum. Let's talk."

Calum didn't protest, but he shook Ashton's hand off of his arm as they walked through the back of the restaurant and into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. Ashton let Calum go in first and then locked the door before turning on one of the sinks in front of the wall-length mirror. 

"So, what is it?" Calum sighed, taking his hood down. 

"I'm sorry." Ashton offered, taking a step closer to Calum. "I'm sorry that I make you feel like a secret and that I'm dragging my feet about telling people. It's not that I'm ashamed of you, or of us, I just—"

"You what?" Calum asked, folding his arms. 

"Telling people makes it so much realer." 

"And that's bad?" 

"No, it's not! But it's a big step, Calum!" Ashton started to pace, raking a hand through his hair. 

"It's been months, Ash! It's not like we're just hooking up because we can!" 

Ashton turned back to Calum, his hazel eyes trained on the brown ones in front of him. 

"Unless that's what you think this is?" Calum's voice sounded so unsure that it had Ashton by his side in a second. 

"Of course not! No, that was never—" Ashton took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage before exhaling to say, "Calum, I love you."

Calum was watching Ashton with wide eyes as Ashton's heart raced in his chest. Instead of saying anything back, Calum reached out, pulling Ashton into a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ashton's shoulders and held him close, not letting go until he broke apart for air. 

"I love you, too, Ash."

"We'll tell Michael and Luke first, okay? When the tour is over. That way if they aren't supportive they won't have to be around us."

Calum nodded. "Do you really think they wouldn't support us?" 

Ashton shrugged, "It's always a possibility, right?" 

"I guess so," Calum sighed. "We should probably get out of here. It's been a while." He walked over to the door, but Ashton grabbed his hand, pulling him back to give him one last kiss. Calum smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as they always did when he was in good spirits. 

"You make me so happy, Calum," Ashton told him, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Back at you, babe," Calum said before turning back to the door and opening it. 

Ashton reached over and turned off the sink before following Calum back to their table. 

"Are you actually smiling, Calum?" Luke asked from where he and Michael were sitting. 

"Shut up," Calum laughed, taking his seat again. 

"Guess you two had a good talk, then?" Michael asked around a mouthful of food. 

"Better than good," Ashton nodded, forcing himself to keep a straight face and not stare at Calum with heart eyes. 

They all finished eating and after the check was paid they walked back to their hotel, Calum and Ashton following behind Luke and Michael. 

When they finally got back their floor, the boys paired off and went to their rooms. After promising the other two that they'd meet for dinner at eight, Calum and Ashton all but rushed into their room. 

The minute the door closed, Calum's hands were all over Ashton, in his hair, undoing his belt, and pulling off his jacket. They went back to Ashton's pants, opening the fly on his jeans and slipping inside. 

"I believe I promised you a blowjob." Calum told Ashton between kisses as he led him into the bedroom. 

"That you did," Ashton agreed, letting Calum push him down onto the queen-sized bed. There was another one in the bedroom, but it hasn't really seen much use, since the boys had been sleeping together in one bed since they'd arrived. 

Ashton leaned back on his elbows as Calum pulled his jeans and underwear down to just under his ass. Ashton's cock was already hard, flushed red and straining up toward his stomach. 

He could see the glimmer of want in Calum's eyes as he leaned in, licking a broad stripe up from base to tip, rubbing the underside of the head with his tongue. Calum lavished Ashton's cock with wet kisses, trailing back down to the base where he dropped even lower and rolled his tongue over Ashton's balls, smirking at the way his thighs tensed beneath Calum's hands. 

"Ash, I love the way you taste," Calum sighed as he reached a hand up, taking Ashton into his hand and stroking him slowly, leaning in to swipe his tongue over the head and lapping up the precome that'd gathered there. 

"Shit, Calum," Ashton whined, "don't be such a tease."

Calum laughed softly, "You love it when I tease you." Leaning in, he took Ashton back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as he bobbed his head. 

Ashton moaned loudly, grateful that Luke and Michael's room didn't share a wall with their bedroom. 

"Calum, wait, I'm close." He stopped Calum with a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up do that he could kiss him hard. 

"Isn't that the point?" Calum asked between kisses as he kicked off his shoes and pants. 

"Yeah, but I don't want to come yet." Ashton moved back to take off his own clothes, whipping his shirt over his head and pulling off his pants and underwear. "I want you to ride me."

Calum smirked at Ashton’s request as Ashton moved up the bed and laid back against the pillows. Calum reached over into one of the bedside tables and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Here,” he tossed the lube to Ashton as he opened the condom, sliding it down onto Ashton’s length. 

Ashton lubed up two fingers before setting the bottle aside and pulling Calum to straddle his thighs, facing the foot of the bed. “Lean forward, Cal,” he instructed, biting back a moan when Calum leaned onto his elbows, sticking his ass in the air. Ashton reached forward, circling Calum’s hole with one lubed finger and laughing at the way Calum shuddered.

“You enjoy this too much,” Calum huffed, burying his face in the crook of his elbow as Ashton pushed his finger in.

Ashton almost hadn’t heard Calum speak, he was so wrapped up in fucking Calum with his finger. “Too much? Like that’s even possible.” He worked his finger in and out, making sure Calum was relaxed and ready when he slipped the second one in. 

“Shit,” Calum swore, gripping the bedsheets in a fist. 

“You alright?” Ashton asked, slowing his fingers down. 

“Yeah, don’t stop, it feels so good,” Calum panted, rocking back onto Ashton’s fingers as they searched deeper inside of him. 

“Ride my fingers, Cal,” Ashton encouraged him, sliding his hand slowly in and out as Calum ground against it. He moved his free hand to Calum’s hip, digging his fingers into the tan skin as Calum worked. “You always open up so beautifully,” Ashton praised, ready to move on. “Are you good?”

Calum nodded, still riding Ashton’s hand. 

Ashton stilled his fingers, holding Calum still. “I need to hear you say it, Calum,” 

“Fuck, yes, I’m ready. Fuck me, Ash,” Calum groaned, dropping his hand down to palm his raging hard on. 

“Turn around for me,” Ashton removed his fingers from Calum before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube, and slicking up his cock.

Calum gingerly moved himself around so that he was facing Ashton. The sweat on his forehead was visible and Ashton bit his lip at the sight of Calum’s erection, red and eager to be touched. 

“Go on,” Ashton nodded and Calum settled with one knee on either side of Ashton’s hips before he reached for Ashton’s cock and guided him in. He slid onto Ashton slowly, both of them savoring the feeling of their bodies coming together. After taking a few moments to adjust, Calum moved his hands to Ashton’s chest, anchoring himself as he began to grind his hips, taking Ashton’s cock as deep as it could go. 

“Fuck,” Calum swore, his fingers digging into Ashton’s pecs, “you feel so good every time.” 

Ashton smiled at the praise, Calum’s words sending a jolt of heat rolling in the pit of his stomach. Calum began to move, riding Ashton’s cock at a steady, unhurried pace. 

For a while, the only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the slick noises their bodies made until Ashton reached for Calum’s cock, closing his hand around it and stroking him in time with the movement of Calum’s hips as he began to thrust as well, meeting Calum’s body as it descended on his own, their skin slapping together. 

“Ash, I’m gonna come,” Calum whined before Ashton dug his heels into the bed, using the leverage to fuck Calum in earnest, pushing the brunet off balance. Calum planted his hands on either side of Ashton’s head as Ashton’s hands dropped to his ass, spreading him open as Ashton pounded into him again and again. 

“Touch yourself, Calum,” Ashton breathed into his ear, smirking at the way Calum immediately did as he was told. Ashton adjusted his angle, rubbing the head of his cock over Calum’s prostate and sending Calum into a loud orgasm. 

“Shit!” Calum swore as he stroked his cock, cum striping across both of their chests as he continued to ride Ashton through it. 

Ashton flipped them over, slowing down just enough to catch his breath and let Calum come down. “You feeling alright?” He asked, burying his face in Calum’s neck and sinking his teeth into the flesh there. 

“Yeah, fuck. I want you to come, Ash. I want you to come in me.” Calum moaned, still rocking his hips to meet Ashton’s thrusts. 

“I’m almost there,” Ashton panted, his hips picking up speed again. 

Calum moved a hand into Ashton’s hair, grabbing it and pulling. 

“Fuck!” Ashton shouted, the added edge of pain sending him over the edge. He stilled as he filled the condom, only moving once he was totally spent, a slow, lazy rocking of his hips.

They laid there together for a little while until Ashton rolled off of Calum to lay by his side. 

“Fuck,” Calum sighed when he caught his breath. Ashton could hear the grin in his voice. 

“We sure did,” Ashton laughed, getting up from the bed to go to the bathroom. He tied off the condom and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it so that they could clean themselves up. When he returned to the bed, Calum was still lying where he had left him, sprawled out on the sheets. 

Ashton wiped himself clean before doing the same for Calum and dropping the washcloth onto the floor. He was too tired to walk back to the bathroom right now. 

“Get under the covers, Calum,” Ashton told him, laughing at the childish whine Calum gave in response. When they settled between the sheets, Ashton pulled Calum close, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“I love you, Ash,” Calum yawned, turning around to face his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Ashton, burying his face in Ashton’s neck and kissing it softly. 

“I love you, too,” Ashton answered, tightening his hold on Calum and letting their legs tangle together as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
